


Mago di Stelle

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eka kerta, First Time, Fluff, Hierontaa, Kelmit, M/M, Marauders, Massage, Rimming, Suomi | Finnish, Täysikuun jälkeen, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Mago di Stelle on italiaa ja tarkoittaa suomeksiTähtien velhoKelmien kuudes vuosi Tylypahkassa. Remuksen muodonmuutos, jossa muut eivät ole läsnä, sillä oletan, että eivät osanneet vielä animaagimuutosta. Jotain on tapahtunut Siriuksen ja Remuksen välillä ennen täysikuuta, ja mitä siitä seuraakaan?





	Mago di Stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on kirjoitettu talvella 2005/2006. Julkaisen tämän nyt uudelleen nostalgia-puuskassani koska Sirius ja Remus ovat vain niin suloisia <3
> 
> Olen käynyt tämän uudelleen läpi, mutta jätin tekstin kutakuinkin siihen kuntoon kun betani **Merrique** & **zsanya** sen ovat aikoinaan jättäneet. Huomaan etten ole säästellyt kliseitä tämän kanssa, joten niistä pienoinen varoitus. Eikä tämä ole ihan niin porno mitä muistelin, mutta ikäraja on nyt kuitenkin tuo korkein ;)
> 
> Alkuperäisessä A/N:ssä luki näin:  
> Kirjoitin tämän puuduttavan junamatkan aikana kynällä luentolehtiööni. Sinne tänne tekstin joukkoon ripottelin kommentteja, ja koska ne sopivat hyvin tähän A/N –osioon, niin tässä niistä muutama:  
> \- **Niniel** on vaikuttanut hyvin paljon siihen, minkälaiseksi miellän kelmiajan. Iso kiitos hänen loistaville ficeilleen  <3  
> \- Minä yritin. Minä ihan oikeasti yritin kerrankin tehdä PG-13 tason tekstiä, tai korkeintaan R:n tasoista. Epäonnistuin. Anteeksi!
> 
> Haluan omistaa tämän **Pahattarelle** , ja toivottaa hänelle oikein ihanaa syntymäpäivää! Olet rakas <3 *hali*
> 
>  
> 
> Omistus on edelleen voimassa vuonna 2018! **Pahis** , olet rakas!

 

* * *

 

**Mago di Stelle**  
_(Tähtien velho)_

  
Muodonmuutos oli ollut Remukselle tavallista rankempi. Luut olivat rutisseet ja lihakset venyneet niin, että ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Remus oli harkinnut vakavasti itsemurhaa. Kidutusta oli jatkunut koko yön, jostain syystä nuoren ihmissuden elimistö oli taistellut muutosta vastaan jokaisella solullaan. Remus ei halunnut ajatella, että Siriuksen omituisella käytöksellä olisi ollut jotain tekemistä asian kanssa. Ei, ei ihan varmasti ollut.  
  
Niin, Sirius. Remuksen paras ystävä jo usean vuoden ajalta oli käyttäytynyt varsin omituisesti viime aikoina. Vuoroin hän oli keikaroinut ja flirttaillut valloittavasti jokaiselle Tylypahkan noidalle, seuraavassa hetkessä hän taas oli lähes inhoten vältellyt nuorten tyttöjen palvovia katseita. Remus ei luultavasti muutoin olisi kiinnittänyt ystäväänsä käytökseen sen enempää huomiota, ellei hänellä olisi ollut syynsä. Ensinnäkin Siriuksen käytös vaihteli niin laidasta laitaan, ettei siihen voinut olla kiinnittämättä huomiota. Siksi toiseksi Remuksella oli myös edellistä henkilökohtaisempi syy tarkkailla ystävänsä tekemisiä. Ei, hän ei missään nimessä ollut mustasukkainen. Siriushan oli hänen paras ystävänsä ja pysyisi sellaisena hamaan ikuisuuteen saakka. Sillä suudelmalla muutama viikko takaperin ei ollut mitään tekemistä asian kanssa. Ei niin mitään!  


 

* ~ * ~ *

  
KAKSI VIIKKOA AIKAISEMMIN:  
  
Remus heittelehti levottomana vuoteellaan. Uni ei tullut, vaikka hän kuinka laski lampaita ja vuohia, ajatteli höyhensaaria ja manasi nukkumattia. Hänen ystävänsä tuntuivat nukkuvan sikeästi, ja Remus tunsi itsensä entistä ahdistuneemmaksi.  
  
Huokaisten raskaasti Remus nousi lopulta ylös ja tassutteli paljain jaloin ikkunan ääreen. Taivas oli pilvetön, tähdet tuikkivat kirkkaina. Remuksen katse pyyhki pitkin taivaankantta, kunnes löysi etsimänsä. Sirius. Tähdistä kirkkain tuikki Remukselle kuin vanha ystävä, ja sitä tähti olikin. Aina pienestä pitäen Remus oli katsellut Siriusta, kuvitellut itsensä asumaan tähdelle. Hän oli joskus poikasena kuullut tarinan prinssistä, joka oli asunut yksin pienellä tähdellä ja hoitanut ruusuaan. Kertomus oli ollut Remuksen mielestä kaunis, ja hän oli usein haaveillut olevansa tuo pieni prinssi sen sijaan, että hän muuttui joka kuukausi kammottavaksi ihmissudeksi. Jopa yksinäisyys olisi parempaa kuin hirvittävä tuska joka kuukausi.  
  
"Mitä sinä katselet?" hiljainen kysymys keskeytti Remuksen ajatukset.  
"Siriusta", Remus vastasi, yhä syvällä mietteissään.  
  
Yllättynyt ja terävä henkäys palautti Remuksen takaisin todellisuuteen, ja hän huomasi vastauksensa olevan erittäin monitulkintainen.  
  
"Tai siis… Minä vain katselin tähtiä. Tuota, kun Sirius, tai…" Remus yritti paikata tilannetta kääntyessään kohtaamaan parin siriuksenkirkkaita silmiä.  
  
Siriuksen tummat hiukset laskeutuivat olkapäille, kehystäen siroja kasvoja. Remuksen silmät harhailivat ystävänsä alastomilla kasvoilla, joilta puuttui niille tyypillinen naamio, jota Sirius piti lähes poikkeuksetta yllä. Viimein Remus nosti katseensa raollaan olevista huulista hämärässä tuikkiviin silmiin.  
  
"Ei ihme, että sinulle annettiin nimeksi Sirius", Remus kuiskasi yllättävän käheällä äänellä.  
  
Toinen kulmakarva kohosi aavistuksen, ja suu raottui enemmän, kuin esittääkseen kysymyksen.  
  
"Sinun silmäsi siis, ne ovat kuin kaksi Siriusta", Remus hymyili ystävälleen, ja hämmästyi hieman, kun Sirius yllättäen sulki silmänsä.  
  
Hiljaisuus ei ollut epämiellyttävä, vaan odottava. Sirius liikahti ensin, ja Remus astui häntä puoli askelta vastaan tarkoituksenaan halata. Hetkeksi Siriuksen liike pysähtyi, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut epävarma kuinka toimia, mutta kannustava hymy Remuksen kasvoilla kehotti häntä jatkamaan.  
  
Remus levitti hieman käsiään syleilläkseen Siriusta, mutta yllätyksekseen hän tunsikin toisen lämpimän hengityksen poskellaan. Ennen kuin Remus ehti tehdä mitään, lämpimät huulet olivat painautuneet vasten hänen omiaan. Remus äännähti hämmästyneenä, mutta ei kohottanut kättään työntääkseen Siriuksen pois. Itse asiassa huulet tuntuivat aika mukavilta, ja kummallinen kutina mahanpohjassa tuntui varsin miellyttävältä. Remus liikautti kokeeksi huuliaan, kutina hävisi, mutta tilalle tuli pienten ilotulitusrakettien sarja, joka poksahteli iloisesti hänen sisällään.  
  
Sitten kaikki oli ohi. Sirius oli vetäytynyt useita askeleita taemmas ja tarkasteli nyt hermostuneena Remusta. Kun toinen ei saanut sanaa suustaan, Sirius teki oman tulkintansa hiljaisuudesta.  
  
"Anteeksi, tuota… Minä olen aika väsynyt. Unen puutetta, ymmärräthän."  
  
Sirius silmäsi vielä anteeksipyytävästi Remusta, ennen kuin asteli ripeästi vuoteensa luo. Vasta kun vuodeverhot heilahtivat kiinni, Remus havahtui takaisin nykyisyyteen. Arvottuaan hetken kahden vaiheilla Remus oli jo ottamassa ratkaisevan askeleen Siriuksen vuoteen viereen, kun äänekäs narina keskeytti hänet. Säikkynä Remus vilkaisi ympärilleen ja harppoi nopeilla askeleilla oman sänkynsä viereen. Juuri ajoissa, sillä samassa James raotti verhojaan, leyhytti hetken niitä, kunnes sulki ne äänekkäästi haukotellen.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Sirius ei puhunut sanaakaan Remukselle, ja tuttu maski oli jälleen hänen kasvoillaan. Tummat silmänaluset puhuivat kuitenkin selvää kieltään, nuorukainen ei ollut nukkunut edellisenä yönä silmän täyttä.  


 

* ~ * ~ *

  
Vaivalloisesti Remus raahautui Rääkyvästä Röttelöstä kohden Rohkelikkotornia. Hän ei halunnut mitään muuta kuin käpertyä pieneksi palloksi peiton alle nuolemaan haavojaan. Pitkältä tuntuvan matkan aikana Remus päätti, ettei uhraisi enää ajatustakaan Siriukselle tai tämän omituiselle käytökselle. Siriuksen tekemiset eivät kuuluneet hänelle millään muotoa. Eikä häntä kiinnostanut tippaakaan, vaikka Sirius iskisi jokaisen kaksilahkeisen heidän koulustaan, tai siis hamehelman, Remus korjasi nopeasti ajatuksensa. Ei. Sirius oli menneen talven lumia, ehdottomasti.  
  
Nouseva aurinko heitti kapeita juovia käytäville, kun Remus, toisella kädellä seinästä tukea ottaen, matkasi kohden omaa vuodettaan. Väsymys painoi hänen silmiään, ja jokainen askel oli yhtä tuskaa. _Kuin tanssisi tikarimeressä,_  Remus ajatteli.  
  
Viimeiset askelmat ennen makuusalia olivat maanpäällistä helvettiä. Viimein Remus kuitenkin seisoi oman vuoteensa vieressä ja riisuutui alastomaksi vapisevin sormin. Jokainen vaatekappale tuntui hiertävän hänen kipeää ja arkaa kehoaan. Potkittuaan viimeisenkin kankaanpalan jaloistaan Remus laskeutui tyytyväisenä mahalleen pehmeän peittonsa päälle ja vannoi ettei nousisi siitä enää ikinä.  
  
Juuri kun Remus oli vaipumassa unen miellyttävään syleilyyn, hän tunsi kevyen kosketuksen lapansa päällä. Hellästi joku hieroi hänen jännittyneitä lihaksiaan, ja etäisesti Remus haistoi kamomillan suloisen tuoksun.  


 

* ~ * ~ *

  
Sirius istui risti-istunnassa vuoteellaan ja odotti. Välillä hänen katseensa harhaili ikkunaan odottaen aamun ensisäteitä, välillä hänen silmänsä tarkistivat, että pieni voidepullo oli yhä hänen yöpöydällään. Voide oli peräisin Matami Pomfreyn lääkevarastosta. Sirius oli muutama ilta takaperin lainannut Jamesin näkymättömyysviittaa omiin tarkoituksiinsa, ja ominen sanojensa mukaan käynyt samalla ”lainaamassa” voiteen Tylypahkan parantajalta. Pullon kyljessä oli kamomillan kuva ja sen alla teksti:  _Lihaksia rentouttava voide. Sivellään kipeytyneisiin kohtiin kerran päivässä. Ei suositella käytettäväksi yhdessä luujuoman kanssa._  
  
Sirius vilkaisi jälleen ikkunaan. Ulkona alkoi aamu sarastaa, ja sitä mukaa kuin aurinko aloitti uuden vaelluksensa taivaanrannasta toiseen, Siriuksen sydän takoi yhä kiivaammin. Muutama viikko takaperin tapahtunut välikohtaus hänen ja Remuksen välillä oli saanut Siriuksen lähes pois tolaltaan. Hänen ensimmäinen reaktionsa oli ollut pelko, että Remus vihaisi häntä koko loppuelämänsä. Seuraavana hänen mieleensä oli piirtynyt kauhukuva siitä, kuinka kaikki Tylypahkan oppilaat kerääntyisivät hänen ympärilleen, osoittelisivat sormillaan ja kuiskuttelisivat sellaisia sanoja kuten ”homo”, ”epänormaali” tai ”hinttari”. Siriuksen vaistomainen puolustusreaktio oli iskeä niin monta noitaa kuin mahdollista, jotta hän voisi vakuuttaa muille, ettei hän ollut mitenkään epänormaali. Hetken tyttöjen pyörittäminen oli tuntunut hyvältä idealta, kunnes valtava pahoinvoinnin aalto oli lävistänyt hänet. Ei. Totuus oli, ettei häntä oltu luotu naisia varten, vaan jotain aivan muuta.  
  
Selvitettyään henkilökohtaisen ongelmansa Sirius oli kääntynyt uudelleen pohtimaan tapausta Remus. Kuinka kauan hän olikaan ollut ihastunut ruskeahiuksiseen ystäväänsä, jonka silmät olivat kuin suklaata? Vaaleanpunaisten haaveiden hälvettyä hieman järjetön pelko oli iskenyt Siriukseen: entä jos Remus ei halunnut olla missään tekemissä hänen kanssaan? Kieriskeltyään muutaman päivän itsesäälissä Sirius oli tarttunut itseään niskasta kiinni ja tehnyt asialle jotain.  
  
Myöhäinen ilta, lähes yö. Remus valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa. Muutama yö täysikuuhun. Sirius vakoilemassa näkymättömyysviitan alla.  
  
Sirius tiesi, että Remuksella oli aina ennen muodonmuutostaan paineita, joita tämän oli pakko purkaa, etteivät ne olisi riistäytyneet irti hänen ollessaan susihahmossa. Katsellessaan Remuksen sorminäppäryyttä Sirius sai varmuuden, että Remus haluaisi yhä olla hänen ystävänsä, ja ehkä enemmänkin.  
  
Tuona samaisena iltana Sirius oli käväissyt sairaalasiivessä, ja Remuksen käheät ”Sirius” –kuiskaukset mielessään hiipinyt onnellinen hymy huulillaan takaisin Rohkelikkotorniin. Jotenkin Siriuksella oli vahva intuitio, ettei Remus tällä kertaa tarkoittanut öistä tähtitaivasta.  
  
Sirius havahtui, kun ovi kolahti vaimeasti ja nuutuneen näköinen Remus hoippui sisään. Viiltävä kipu vihjaisi Siriusta, kun hän katseli ystävänsä riisuutumista, joka selvästi tuotti suunnatonta tuskaa. Remuksen koko vartalo oli pienten arpien peittämä, tosin nyt Sirius rekisteröi monta uutta arpea, liian monta. Kun Remus oli saanut vaatteet yltään ja laskeutunut makaamaan sängylleen, Sirius hivuttautui hitaasti tämän vuoteen laidalle ja nappasi pullon yöpöydältään.  
  
Varoen Sirius kosketti Remuksen lapaa, ilkeännäköinen ruhje sai Siriuksen lähes nyyhkäisemään. Vapisevin sormin Sirius avasi pullon ja valutti voidetta kädelleen. Hitaasti hän vei kätensä Remuksen alaselälle ja aloitti hellän sivelyn.  
  
Vähitellen jännittyneet lihakset alkoivat rentoutua Siriuksen sormien alla, ja hän uskalsi painaa kimmoisaa ihoa hieman kovemmin. Sirius juoksutti sormiaan aina niskasta nilkkoihin, pysähtyi välillä hieromaan milloin selkälihaksia, milloin jäykkiä niskalihaksia. Pian Remus oli yltä päältä kamomillavoiteen peitossa ja hänen jokainen lihaksensa oli käsitelty hellävaraisesti.  
  
Sääret olivat vaalean, hennon karvoituksen verhoamat. Jäntevät, mutta silti sirot. Sirius huomasi hierovansa niitä hieman turhankin perusteellisesti ja lähti etenemään ylöspäin. Polvitaipeiden kohdalla Siriukselle tuli vastustamaton halu kutittaa Remusta, mutta hän hillitsi kuitenkin itsensä.  
  
Reisien takalihakset olivat selvästi olleet kovilla edellisenä yönä. Siriuksen taitavat peukalot hieroivat pitkiä lihaksia niin kauan, kunnes hän tunsi kudosten laukeavan jännityksestä. Lumoutuneena Sirius katseli, kuinka reisilihakset värähtelivät selvästä mielihyvästä, ja lämmin aalto läikähti Siriuksen sisällä.  
  
Kuin varkain Sirius liu’utti käsiään yli pakaroiden alaselälle ja takaisin. Lämpö Siriuksen sisällä sai aivan uuden asteen, kun Remus liikautti raukeasti lantiotaan. Sirius antoi käsiensä levätä pakaroiden päällä tunnustellen lihasten hiljaista liikehdintää.  
  
Vasta uusi lantion liikahdus sai Siriuksen takaisin todellisuuteen. Sormet puristuivat hetkeksi pakaroihin, kunnes jatkoivat hellää sivelyä. Sirius ei voinut lakata ihastelemasta Remuksen kiinteää ja hyvin muodostunutta takamusta. Hitaasti Sirius piirsi pakaroiden ääriviivoja yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes sormi livahti pakaroiden kapeaan rakoon kuin itsestään. Ylhäältä alas antoi Sirius sormensa liukua, haukkoen henkeään ohittaessaan lämpimänä hohkavan aukon. Miltä tuntuisikaan työntää sormensa noiden tiukkojen lihasten ohi syvälle lämpöön?  
  
Sirius jähmettyi paikoilleen, ja kevyt puna kohosi hänen kasvoilleen. Luoja, ei kai hän aikonut käyttää hyväkseen unessa olevaa ystäväänsä? Ei. Ei tietenkään. Vaikkakin sykkivä elin Siriuksen housuissa oli selvästi eri mieltä asiasta.  
  
  
Remus oli havahtunut unensekaisesta horteestaan, kun Siriuksen sormet olivat siirtyneet hyväilemään hänen reisiään. Kyllä, hän tiesi, että se oli juuri Sirius joka häntä hieroi. Toisen ominaistuoksu oli eräs Remuksen rakkaimpia tuoksuja vastaleivotun omenapiirakan lisäksi.  
  
Remus antoi kehonsa rentoutua kokonaan ja keskittyi vain nauttimaan hellistä liikkeistä ihollaan. Kun Siriuksen kädet olivat ensimmäistä kertaa liukuneet Remuksen pakaroiden yli, tämän oli nostettava hieman lantiotaan, niin että hitaasti kovettuva elin jäisi piiloon hänen alleen.  
  
Posket punaisina Remus kuulosteli Siriuksen seuraavia liikkeitä. Remus tunsi, kuinka hänen pakaralihaksensa värisivät jännittyneinä, ja huultaan purren hän jälleen korjasi asentoaan.  
  
Kun Siriuksen sormi liukui hänen aukkonsa yli, Remus puri poskeensa, ettei olisi huokaissut nautinnosta. Luoja, miten hyvältä tuntuikaan kun joku koski häntä sinne, minne hän oli usein haaveillut jonkun koskettavan. Remus aisti Siriuksen jännittyneen ja arvasi kutakuinkin mitä tämän mielessä liikkui. Keräten kaiken rohkeutensa Remus kostutti huuliaan, ja kuiskasi karhealla äänellä.  
"Jatka."  
  
Sirius havahtui ja kohtasi parin suklaanruskeita silmiä, joista kuvastui selvästi sama himo, joka oli asteittain vallannut Siriuksen kehon. Nyökäten hitaasti Sirius puristi toisella kädellään Remuksen pakaraa ja painoi päänsä samalla alemmaksi. Ahnaasti Sirius hamusi huulillaan Remuksen alaselkää aivan pakaroiden yläpuolella. Lievä kamomillan maku täytti Siriuksen suun, mutta siitä välittämättä hän laskeutui alemmas livauttaen kielensä lopulta pakaroiden väliin.  
  
Remus henkäisi ja tunsi, että pian hän pääsisi taivaaseen. Siriuksen kieli nuoli hänen vakoaan hitaasti ja nautiskellen, kunnes Remus luuli räjähtävänsä siihen paikkaan.  
  
"Tule. Tule lähemmäksi", Remus kuiski, kun kieli hyväili herkkää ihoa aivan aukon tuntumassa ja lähetti villiä kihelmöintiä ympäri Remuksen kehoa.  
  
Sirius vetäytyi kauemmaksi, riisui hätäisesti vaatteensa ja vapautti puristuksissa olleen miehuutensa viimein täyteen mittaansa.  
  
Hamuten toisella kädellä voidepulloa Sirius levitti toisen käden sormillaan Remuksen pakaroita. Nopeasti hän kastoi sormensa pulloon, ja liu’utti sen sitten pakaroiden väliin kohden supistelevaa aukkoa.  
  
Remus nosti automaattisesti hieman lantiotaan, kun sormi työntyi hänen sisäänsä. Hitaasti, milli milliltä, Sirius venytti Remusta, varoen kuitenkin satuttamasta tätä. Äkillinen voihkaisu kertoi Siriukselle, että hän oli löytänyt oikean kohdan. Tunnustellen hieman sormellaan Sirius löysi pian uudestaan Remuksen eturauhasen. Sivellen herkkää kohtaa yhä uudelleen Sirius lähetti Remuksen tähtiin ja takaisin sellaisella voimalla, ettei ollut uskonut sen olevan edes mahdollista.  
  
Henkeään haukkoen Remus laukesi patjalle ilman, että Sirius tai hän itse oli edes koskettanut turvonnutta elintä. Väristykset ravistelivat Remusta vielä monta minuuttia sen jälkeen, kun Sirius oli vetänyt sormensa pois.  
  
Kun Remus raukeana kierähti selälleen, hän kohtasi Siriuksen epävarman katseen. Remus huomasi, kuinka toinen vilkaisi häpeillen omaa elintään, joka oli vielä täydessä taistelukunnossa. Hieman nolona Remus puraisi huultaan ja viittasi Siriuksen viereensä sängylle. Eihän se ollut Siriuksen vika, että Remus oli lauennut pelkästä sormen kosketuksesta. Asialle oli viipymättä tehtävä jotain.  
  
Kun Sirius makasi selällään sängyllä, epävarmana siitä, mitä nyt tapahtuisi, Remus otti ohjat käsiinsä. Hellästi hän siveli Siriuksen rintaa, siirtyi alemmas ja kietoi lopulta sormensa odottavan erektion ympärille. Laskeutuen Siriuksen jalkojen väliin Remus kumartui suutelemaan terskaa.  
  
Liu’uttaen kieltään pitkin Siriuksen elintä Remus silitti samalla sormellaan välilihaa ja kiveksiä ja sai Siriuksen vaikertamaan.  
  
Kun kostea suu ympäröi Siriuksen kovuuden, tämä luuli menettävänsä tajuntansa. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ottanut häneltä suihin, ja se mitä Remus juuri parasta aikaa teki, tuntui paremmalta kuin Sirius olisi voinut märimmissä unissaankaan kuvitella.  
  
Tärisevin sormin Sirius haroi Remuksen hiuksia ja painoi vaativasti tämän päätä yhä lähemmäs itseään. Etäisesti hän ajatteli, miten Remus saattoi ottaa hänet niin syvälle suuhunsa, mutta järkyttävä nautinnon aalto huuhtoi viimeisenkin järkevän ajatuksen Siriuksen mielestä.  
  
Vapisten, täristen ja huutaen Remuksen nimeä Sirius laukesi. Remus tehosti vielä Siriuksen hyvänolon tunnetta imaisemalla penistä kevyesti jokaisella sykäyksellä. Hitaasti Sirius tunsi vajoavansa jonnekin hyvin kauas, jonnekin missä oli vain punaisia, sinisiä ja keltaisia valoja, ja hyvin kaunista.  


 

* ~ * ~ *

  
"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?"  
  
Sirius kuuli etäisesti kysymyksen, mutta hänellä ei ollut yksinkertaisesti voimia avata edes silmiään nähdäkseen kysyjän.  
  
"Minä imin Siriukselta tajun kankaalle", Remuksen tyyni ääni kuului jostain Siriuksen jalkopäästä.  
"En tiennytkään, että sellainen on mahdollista."  
  
Nyt Sirius tunnisti Jamesin äänen, jossa oli mukana ripaus kiinnostusta.  
  
"En minäkään", Remus kuului myöntävän.  
"No, mitä hänelle tehdään?" James kysyi, ja Sirius aisti kuinka tämä heilautti kättään jossain hänen yläpuolellaan.  
"Annetaan nukkua, minäkin tarvitsen unta. Ja ehkä hän haluaa herätessään uusinnan, tiedän ainakin erään, joka haluaa."  
Remuksen äänessä oli jotain, joka sai lämmön kohoamaan uudelleen Siriuksen sisällä.  
  
Sirius tunsi, kuinka joku laskeutui hänen vierelleen vetäen samalla peiton heidän ylleen. Vuodeverhojen kahina ja Jamesin tuhahdus rekisteröityivät Siriuksen aivoihin hitaasti, kunnes hän tunsi lämpimän vartalon painautuvan omaansa vasten. Viimeinen asia, jonka Sirius tunsi ennen nukahtamistaan, olivat höyhenen kevyet huulet vasten hänen omiaan.  


 

* ~ * ~ *

**Author's Note:**

> Kelmit <3 Aina ja ikuisesti lähellä sydäntäni.


End file.
